The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhaphiolepis plant, botanically known as Rhaphiolepis×inidica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Parhap’. Rhaphiolepis species are grown chiefly as ornamental flowering and evergreen shrubs for low hedges, groupings, and mass plantings.
The new cultivar originated from seed collected from the seed or female parent plant Rhaphiolepis indica ‘Fergusonii’ (not patented). The male or pollen parent plant is unknown. The seeds were grown out and ‘Parhap’ was discovered and selected as a single plant in 1996 in Kulnura in the state of New South Wales, Australia.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Parhap’ was in 2001 by terminal cuttings in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia. The unique features of this new Rhaphiolepis have proven stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.